


An Unexpected Visitor

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the middle of the night and Ryeowook’s got a visitor that doesn’t make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ, but I wanted to archive here as well.
> 
> LJ Version: [here](http://insanityplays.livejournal.com/13700.html)

He wakes in the middle of the night to a cool breeze pressing softly against covered skin, mind as clear as if he hadn’t just been sleeping moments before.

There’s a rush of adrenaline in his blood as all his muscles lock up in the middle of his bed, and he thinks to himself _what woke me up?_

There’s a soft glow, he thinks, coming from behind him, where his door is pressed mostly closed, and Ryeowook relaxes as he imagines Henry trudging through the halls of their dormroom in China for a glass of water, and rolls over.

He freezes when the soft glow registers in his mind and he squints, confused.

“Jongwoon?” he asks quietly, sitting up as the older man moves slowly closer, small humorless smile twisting the corners of his mouth, and the expression is so _wrong_ , so utterly utterly _wrong_ and Ryeowook wishes Yesung was close enough for him to smooth away the expression with the soft pads of his fingers.

“What’s wrong? Why are you here? _How_ did you get here? The others said you were sick and couldn’t come to the phone…Jongwoon? What’s going on?” he questions, firing the words off at such a speed that usually made Yesung laugh and scoop his face in both small hands to kiss him softly on the lips as a reminder to slow down.

But Yesung doesn’t do that this time, his small smile only growing darker as he stops just at the edge of Ryeowook’s bed.

“I love you,” he whispers, and his voice is all wrong too, rough and tear-strained and too far-away for a man less than three inches away from him.

“Jongwoon, what’s wrong?” he asks again, only this time it’s much quieter and he’s starting to lose consciousness as he falls back on his bed from where he’d lifted himself up on his elbows.

He struggles to keep his eyes open, but Yesung chuckles in that same choked, too far-away voice and sits down so lightly on the bed next to him that he can hardly feel the weight of his body there at all, and then he leans over him to kiss him on the forehead feather light with lips so cold that it makes him shiver and a shimmer about him that makes no sense.

“Shh…” Yesung whispers, and starts to sing – a lullaby he used to sing back in Korea when Kyuhyun and him couldn’t sleep – and Ryeowook finally gives in, letting his body win the battle against his falling eyelids as he thinks _he’ll still be here in the morning…I can get my answers then_ , but there are tears pricking at his eyelids, as if his body doesn’t quite believe it, and then he’s asleep.

\--

It isn’t until the next time he wakes up that he realizes the truth, with Kyuhyun curled into his chest, fingernails gripping cloth as cool tears drip onto both their nightshirts, and he thinks to himself _he’s gone…he’s gone and not coming back._

_Why didn't I tell him how much I loved him?_


End file.
